WKDBZ
by Schu-MasterMind2
Summary: This is a Weiss Kreuz and DBZ story... Just a funny action/romance story that will continue until I want it to end... Nagi n Sky were split apart... Yohji turns gay... yadayadayadayada...


  
W.K.D.B.Z.  
A Weiss Kreuz and DBZ FanFic

A.N.  
Schu_MasterMind: Hey there! My name is Schu_MasterMind and I'm coming at at ya all the way from Schu Land! I don't own shit! Not Weiss Kreuz or DBZ... Wish I did... But I do own my made up characters Sky, Reva, Tyke, and Sky's cousins Yun Li and Chun Li... Well, I don't own the names Yun Li and Chun Li but the design of them and crap like that is mine...

3...2...1... Lets Jam

The Dream

On top of a hill, on Vegeta-sia, sat two little kids, a boy and a girl. The boy had short brown hair and beautiful brown eyes. The girl had chin length jet black hair that glistens in the sun light and has crystal black eyes. They each had a golden pendant, of a dragon and a star/moon, around their necks.  
"Happy birthday my dear little twins!" A lady said from behind them. She had long waist length black hair and brown eyes.  
"Mama!" The little kids said in unison.  
"So, how does it feel to be three years old now?" the mother said.  
"Ah, mama! It's no biggy!" the little girl said.  
"Yeah, mama!" the little boy agreed  
"Should have know that my two babies could handle anything!"  
"Reva! Nagi! Sky!" a man yelled while coming up the hill. He had short brownish-black hair that glistened in the sun and crystal black eyes.  
"Daddy!" Sky said  
"How are my little prince and princess?" the father asked.  
"I'm great daddy!" Sky said.  
"Me too!" Nagi said.  
"Are you two ready to party at the palace?"  
"I know I am!" Nagi said.  
"I am, daddy!" Sky said.  
"So Tyke, what do you have planned for their birthday at the palace and does my brother approve of it?" Reva asked her husband  
"Well, honey, your brother couldn't say no to Sky and Nagi... I thought that..." Tyke was cut off by loud explosions and the ground shaking. The sky started turning black fires started to break out everywhere.  
"Mama, daddy, what's going on?" Sky asked terrified.  
"I don't know honey, I don't know." Tyke said hold his daughter and Reva holding her son. Everything after that was a blur. Reva started fighting some people to protect Tyke, Sky, and Nagi.  
"Tyke! Take the twins and leave this planet! Do it now!" Reva yelled while fighting a black haired, one eyed man. Tyke grabbed Sky and Nagi and started to run to the hidden ship in the forest. He reached the ship and set Sky and Nagi down. He opened the ship door and picked up Sky and put her in the ship.  
"Daddy!" Nagi screamed. Tyke turned around and saw some of the evil men and one of them had Nagi and was leaving the forest with him.  
"Nagi!" Tyke yelled. He wanted to go after him but he had to protect Sky so he got on the ship and hit the take off button.  
"Nagi!" Sky screamed looking out the window. They were soaring straight up to space. They soon hit outer space. Sky saw some of the attacking ships and on the other side of the planet were some ships escaping. Tyke's and Sky's flight course was directed to the beautiful planet called earth.   
"Hey, Boss! Lookie what I got!" said the man who had taken Nagi.  
"Well, Reva, looks like we got your son!" the boss said.  
"You evil bastard! Let my son go!" Reva yelled. Reva started to attack the boss and the man who had her son. Once she did that, the man dropped Nagi so he could protect himself. Reva ran and got Nagi and ran away into the forest to the space pod bay. She saw than the men were chasing her. Once at the bay she quickly put Nagi into a pod and had the pod launch.  
"Mama!" Nagi screamed when the pod took off. He saw the men start attacking his mother. Out in space, about 5 miles from the planet, Nagi saw Vegeta-sia blow up. He cried himself to sleep in the pod.  
  
Nagi woke up screaming in bed. That dream came again but it went further than normal. 'Why does this dream haunt me?' Nagi thought.  
"I have no idea why it does."  
"What... Oh, Schuldich." Nagi said noticing the orange haired man standing in the door framed.  
"What's going on here!" Brad said walking up behind Schuldich with Farfarello behind him.  
"Nothing. Nagi just had the dream again." Schuldich said walking past Brad and Farfarello, exiting the room.  
"Oh, great! I am woken up because of some stupid dream!" Farfarello said walking back to his room.  
"Nagi, you need to remember it's just a dream and a dream can't hurt you." Brad said and then left the room to go back to his.  
"If only you knew, Brad. If only you knew." Nagi laid back down and went back to sleep, his dragon and star/moon pendant falling out from underneath his shirt.

A.N.  
Well, what a strange dream! And what did Nagi mean by his last statement! Just wait and find out! My name is Schu and lets just leave it at that. YoooooooooK. Outie!


End file.
